


Dating Fandango

by deanmonreigns



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dating, F/M, Headcanon, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons, wwe imagine, wwe imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Fandango (Professional Wrestling)/You
Kudos: 1





	Dating Fandango

  * _Playing with his hair._
  * _Cute dates._
  * _Fandango being the sweetest boyfriend ever._
  * _Small gifts._
  * _Working out together._
  * _Training together._
  * _Traveling with him and Breeze_
  * _Being besties with Tyler Breeze._
  * _Sharing a hotel room him and Breeze._
  * _Selfies._
  * _Taking time off work when he gets injured._
  * _Beach dates._
  * _Long romantic strolls._
  * _Holding your hand._
  * _Kissing your forehead._
  * _Nose kisses._
  * _Fandango kissing your neck sexually and lovingly._
  * _Cuddles._
  * _Fandango suggesting you’s two go to a dance class for a date._
  * _Being he’s valet for a while._
  * _Fandango finding your ring attire sexy. In fact, he finds everything you wear sexy_
  * _Your pet name being sexy or babe or baby. But mostly sexy_
  * _Giving each other massages after a match._
  * _Fandango flittering with you._
  * _Moving in with him._
  * _Stealing his shirts & jumpers._
  * _Complementing you._
  * _Fandango showing you lots of love and affection._
  * _You’re his everything and he is your everything._
  * _PDA._
  * _Occasionally you’s two will fight but it normally gets resolved._
  * _Going to bars and clubs._
  * _Fandango getting jealous when a guy flirts with you._
  * _Being protective of you._
  * _Taking care of you when it’s the time of the month._
  * _Taking care of each other when one of you’s get sick._
  * _Movie dates._
  * _TV show marathons._
  * _The both of you getting worried when one of you’s get injured._
  * _Watching each other’s matches._
  * _Cheering each other on._
  * _Fandango being absolutely in love with you._
  * _Liking/commenting on your social media posts._
  * _Playing/twirling your hair._
  * _Fandango taking longer to get ready then you do._
  * _Tracing his tattoos._
  * _Dancing in front of you._



**Sex With Fandango:**

  * _Cuddling after sex._
  * _Fandango being dominant but also a sub sometimes._
  * _Spanking your ass._
  * _Possible daddy kink._
  * _Leaving scratch marks on his back._
  * _Fandango leaving love bites on your body._
  * _Shower sex._
  * _Dirty talk._
  * _Jacking off when you’re not there to help him._
  * _Sexting._
  * _Phone sex._
  * _Morning sex._
  * _You being more vocal then he is._
  * _Sex in the locker room._
  * _Sex in public. Especially when you try on lingerie._
  * _Hotel room sex._
  * _Sex after a match or a big win._
  * _Giving him blowjobs._
  * _He loves to praise you, especially when you are sucking his dick._
  * _Eating you out._
  * _Fingering you._
  * _So many rounds._
  * _Thigh kisses._
  * _Belly kisses._
  * _His favourite positions are doggy style_
  * _He especially loves it when you ride him._
  * _Lap dances._




End file.
